


Salacious

by Sia Doll (satisfactuality)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, basically steve goes as glen from nightmare on elm street, in that outfit, jonathan can't handle it, nancy handles it slightly better, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfactuality/pseuds/Sia%20Doll
Summary: Steve's Halloween costume just happens to drive Jonathan up the wall.





	Salacious

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a way to avoid studying for my Cognitive Psych quiz on Tuesday and avoid interacting with extended family. Based off a headcanon convo with @ghost-grantaire on tumblr. Enjoy!

Steve reveals his costume with a surprising lack of fanfare, considering, well, he’s Steve. It’s probably for the best, because Jonathan feels his mouth go dry anyway and he’s really not looking for opportunities to make a fool of himself before the party even starts. He should’ve been suspicious from the start, because it’s a rare occasion that Steve isn’t trying to get him and Nancy up to his room, and an even rarer one for Steve to actively keep them out when clothes are guaranteed to come off. 

So he isn’t really surprised that Steve’s picked the most ridiculous possible outfit for his costume, but he’s definitely taken aback by how much it’s affecting him. He already thinks the whole idea for Steve and Nancy’s Halloween costume is a little stupid, and while he’s glad they invited him in on it because there’s still times when he feels like he’s just the tag along, he really had no interest in joining them and drawing more attention to himself. But when Steve had suggested Nancy and Glen from Nightmare of Elm Street, he had no idea Steve would pick that particular outfit. It’s just a cut off and sweatpants, there’s no reason he should be getting so worked up over this (he’s seen Steve naked, and somehow that didn’t even have as immediate an effect over him as that dumb shirt), but he can’t seem to pull his eyes off the stretch of skin above those pants.

He vaguely realizes that Nancy isn’t talking anymore, and quick glance at her shows that she’s just as affected by Steve as he is. Steve, for his part, looks the smuggest Johnathan’s ever seen him, leaned back against his fridge in a way that only makes the display of skin look more tempting. Jonathan has the sudden urge to pin him up against that very fridge and kiss him until that smug look is replaced with something a lot more agreeable, but there’s a knock on the door and Steve just gives him an exaggerated look before grabbing Nancy’s hand and dragging her in all her pink sweater-vested glory to go let guest in. Jonathan downs the beer in his hand before heading after them.

There aren’t a lot of people who show up. Steve promised that much, and Jonathan was willing to agree, because Steve needs people the way Jonathan needs space, and he’s willing to put up with a fairly tame party for his boyfriend’s sake. As it turns out, while most of the people who were friends with Tommy and Carol had stopped paying attention to Steve after everything, there were a lot more people who preferred Steve to either of them. And Steve seems to be enjoying himself, which is the whole point of the night. Both Jonathan and Nancy would’ve been happy spending a night in watching movies, but Steve had seemed so hopeful when he’d asked if they’d be okay with it neither had the heart to say no (and a happy Steve led to great sex, so it’s not like it was really a problem for either of them). 

Now that Jonathan’s got enough alcohol in his system, the party isn’t even too bad. Although he’s gotten a few strange looks, everyone’s mostly ignoring him, which means he gets to watch Steve and Nancy from where he’s leaning against the wall. Nancy’s flushed the way she only gets when she’s drunk, and her hands keep sliding over Steve’s stomach like she can’t help herself. They’re beautiful together, the two of them, and he starts getting that feeling again where he feels like he’s not good enough for them, until Steve catches his eye and mouths ‘you good?’ over Nancy’s shoulder. Jonathan glances up at the stair towards Steve’s room, and looks back in time to see the moment Steve gets it, because his grin gets big and a little seductive and he nods back at Jonathan. 

Jonathan heads up the stairs, and figures he has about six minutes, give or take, before Steve and Nancy follow him up here. He shuffles through the tapes in Steve room, his fingers feeling slower than usual, eventually pulling out the one labeled “actually sexy songs” with a little laugh. He’s tempted to pull out the one he made, the one Steve had scribbled out the original name on and rewritten “Johnny’s lame sex music” on, but it’s Steve’s night, he’ll let him have it. Duran Duran fills the room as Jonathan strips off his jacket and settles on the bed to wait. 

He hears them near the end of the first song and is ready to catch Nancy when she stumbles into the room before Steve. He takes a moment to drink her in, and presses a kiss to her lips before letting her flop down on the bed. Nancy gets like this when she gets drunk, all loose limbed and soft, but the look on her face tells him that even though she’s taking a step back from the action at the moment, she’s very excited for what about to happen. 

“You picked my tape, I knew you loved it.” Steve is leaning up against the door, that infuriatingly smug look on his face against. Except this time Jonathan can do something about. Steve’s expression doesn’t change when Johnathan crosses the room, but his breath does hitch a little when Johnathan grips his hips and pushes him back against the door. Steve looks like he’s about say something else, but Jonathan stretches up a little to press their lips together.

* * *

The shirt ends up on the floor with the rest of their clothes, and Johnathan gives it one last sleepy look before settling one hand on Nancy’s waist and curling up against Steve’s back. He’s looking forward to the next time Steve wears it. 


End file.
